


Tied

by pterawaters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Anal Sex, Beta Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale, Emergency Medical Technicians, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Possible future Derek/Parrish/Stiles, Sex Mishaps, Triad Verse, Very minor Braeden/Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn't be possible, but a random happenstance makes Stiles do something he's never done before. He knots Derek, and can't get unstuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, US readers. Have some funny porn! (NSFW visual [here](http://bottomderek.tk/post/102709787115/captaindick-sterekdestiel-said-bottom-derek)!)

"Oh, fuck," Stiles groans, and he could swear that Derek's ass is getting tighter around his cock. "Shit, Derek. Love you."

Under Stiles, Derek groans into his pillow. "Mmmph! Love you. Stiles!"

Stiles presses in as far as he can, swiveling his hips in that way that never fails to make Derek babble incoherently. The swivel feels a little constrained today, but Stiles is too close to coming to bother worrying about it. As he's swiveling, Stiles reaches down and tugs at Derek's cock. "C'mon, baby. I'm gonna–"

Derek comes all over the sheets, cursing up a storm as his cock leaps in Stiles hand and his ass clenches around Stiles' dick.

Groaning at the way the extra pressure makes his whole body feel like it's ready to explode, Stiles tries to pull his hips back so he can thrust into Derek a few more times and get himself off. 

Stiles _tries_ , but he's stuck and the realization of what's happened hits him like a bucket of cold water. "Uh-oh."

"Shit," Derek sighs, looking over his shoulder at Stiles with wide eyes. His expression turns resigned and he says, "Whatever. It's fine, just come."

"Well, I can't _now_." Stiles tries tugging again, but Derek hisses and throws an arm back to keep Stiles close. "Fuck. I shouldn't even be able to knot you!"

Derek's silence starts to sound guiltier and guiltier. 

Holding himself away from Derek's back as best he can, Stiles demands, "What did you do?"

"I hugged Cora earlier," Derek confesses, making Stiles groan and slump down onto Derek's back.

"She's going into heat soon, isn't she?" Stiles rotates his hips again, not really finding the friction he's gonna need to get off and make the knot go down. 

"Y-yeah." Derek's voice is broken by a gasp, presumably because Stiles is putting pressure on Derek's prostate. "I didn't even think."

Stiles lets out a disappointed groan and takes one of Derek's hips in his hand, turning them until they're laying on their sides. "See, this is why we have you top normally."

Derek snorts, and he knows it's because nine times out of ten, Stiles says he wants to bottom, and then ends up topping anyway. He can't help it. Stiles might be into beta guys – and Derek in particular – but that doesn't change the fact that he was born an alpha. 

"How long is this going to take?" Derek asks, tensing up when Stiles tries to readjust his arm underneath them. 

"Fuck if I know," Stiles replies, finally shoving his arm up under his head. Suddenly Stiles is _really_ glad it's Saturday afternoon and neither of them has plans for the evening.

Derek half-twists around, getting as far as being able to see Stiles out of the corner of his eye. "What do you mean? How long do you normally knot for?"

Stiles feels his face grow hot. "I've never…" Of course Derek would have to bring up Stiles' inexperience prior to their relationship. "This is the first time I've knotted."

Derek groans and falls back onto the mattress. "Fine. Just–" Derek reaches back and grabs Stiles' arm, wrapping it around his chest and holding it over his heart. "We'll just wait."

Five minutes go by before Stiles starts to get really bored. He asks Derek, "How's your ass?"

"Sore," Derek mumbles, squeezing Stiles' hand. 

Stiles presses his nose against the back of Derek's neck. "Do you still love me?" 

Chuckling, Derek says, "Yes. I'm just annoyed. And in pain."

Mollified a little bit, Stiles settles back down, kind of enjoying being tied to Derek, even if he is still hovering on that line between just about to come and actually having come. 

When he wakes up, the clock on the nightstand says it's been another hour. Sure his knot has gone down by now, Stiles starts to pull away, but his cock doesn't budge, wedged in Derek's ass as surely as it has been. Fuck. It's not supposed to last this long.

Stiles thinks he remembers something from health class about needing to come to make the knot go down. "Derek?"

"Mmm?" Derek sounds half asleep.

"Baby, can I try to fuck you some more?" Stiles asks in a whisper.

Derek's muffled reply sounds vaguely affirmative, so Stiles rocks his hips as much as he's able. He tries for a long, long time but nothing he tries does much, besides get Stiles more frustrated. He tries thinking about the last time he smelled an omega about to go into heat. He thinks about what Derek would be like as an omega, and filling Derek up with his seed. That mental picture is too ridiculous to hold onto long, and Stiles just ends up more frustrated. 

Looking around, Stiles sees the bottle of lube almost in reach behind him. Maybe if he uses it, he can get a little more motion and get off. He wraps an arm around Derek's waist and tugs, moving both of them back far enough that he can reach it. For once, Stiles is starting to see the wisdom in keeping a tube of Omega-scented slick around. It's too bad Stiles has never shelled out the money for the stuff. 

Stiles gets the lube and pours it onto his hand. There's no room between his belly and Derek's ass, so Stiles tries to reach around Derek's leg and underneath him. The only problem is Derek's asleep and his leg is fucking heavy when he's not holding it up. Stiles can't reach.

"Fuck."

Derek huffs and tries to pull away, which hurts _a lot_ , and it must not feel that great for Derek either, because he hisses. "Still tied?"

Stiles holds Derek close so he doesn't try it again. "Still tied," Stiles confirms. "Sorry?"

"How long has it been?" Derek tilts his head back.

Stiles checks the clock again. "Almost two hours. Shit."

"Two hours?" Derek's voice doesn't sound sleepy anymore. "Stiles, this isn't normal!"

"I _know_ that," Stiles replies. "I mean, two hours. This is when you're supposed to call the paramedics, right?"

"Right," Derek says with a groan. "Or we could just hobble to the kitchen and get a knife."

"A _knife_?" Stiles cries, lifting up to get as good a look at Derek's face as he can. "For _what_?"

"What do you think?" Derek snarls, and Stiles can't tell if he's being serious or not. "If we cut off your dick, the knot will go down."

Stiles shudders, bile rising in his throat. "We are _not_ cutting off my dick!"

Derek blinks.

"Oh." Stiles swallows the sour taste at the back of his throat. "You weren't being serious."

Derek smiles evily. "I was trying to scare your knot away."

Setting his hands at Derek's hips, Stiles tries pulling away again. Nothing happens. "It didn't work. I think I have a fear boner now."

With a sigh, Derek says, "If we get to the edge of the bed, I can grab my phone."

Stiles wants to protest that surely they can figure this out by themselves, but he knows he doesn't want to be the one to cause Derek permanent damage. That would just suck way more than the embarrassment of getting help. "Yeah. Okay, here we go."

It takes the EMTs another thirty minutes to show up, because technically Stiles and Derek aren't in life-threatening danger. The first one to find them is a woman with dark skin and pulled-back hair, whose gender Stiles can't quite pin down. The man who follows her is just a little bit taller, with a lean face and blonde hair. Breathing in, Stiles can tell that at least one of them is an omega. 

"How's it going in here?" the woman asks with a dry voice as she approaches the bed. "My name's Braeden, this is Parrish," she nods back over her shoulder to the other EMT. Stiles feels like his face is going to start on fire when Braeden lifts up the sheet covering them. "Wow, that's really jammed in there."

"Are you going to help us or not?" Derek growls. Stiles can imagine the look he's giving Braeden because he's been on the receiving end of it more often than not.

"Oh, don't worry, big guy," Braeden says, patting Derek's leg. "We know exactly what to do."

"It doesn't involve cutting off appendages, does it?" Stiles asks, kind of disturbed by the way the other EMT, Parrish, licks his lips. 

"Two options," Parrish says, setting a bag down on the bed. "Either we bring you to the ER, where the doctor will use a needle to drain the blood from the knot…"

Stiles shivers at that suggestion and starts feeling a little woozy. "I'm not the biggest fan of needles," he says in a strained voice.

"What's the other option?" Derek asks, watching as Braeden pulls on a pair of gloves and Parrish pulls a vial out of his bag.

"We help speed the process along," Braeden tells him, taking a packet from Parrish's bag and tearing it open. She moves around the bed so she's behind Stiles. "I need your consent before I do this."

Stiles wants to ask what, but he's got a pretty clear idea in his head and anything is better than a needle in his dick. "Yeah, okay."

There's a cracking noise and then Parrish sticks his vial under Stiles' nose, saying, "Take a deep breath."

Stiles follows the order and breathes in, his senses suddenly overwhelmed by the scent of omega in heat. Stiles' body takes over and he ruts against Derek as much as he can, his movements made frantic by the smell. "Oh, shit. Oh, shit!"

He's so lost in a _must-fuck_ spiral that Stiles barely notices Braeden pushing two lube-slick fingers into his ass and pressing _hard_ on his prostate. It hurts but it's so good at the same time, and it's _torture_ , but it only lasts a few seconds. Stiles comes, pumping load after load of come into Derek's ass, his own body clenching around Braeden's fingers until she has mercy and lets up on him.

"And, that's how you do that," she says with a victorious chuckle. Stiles gives her a lazy thumbs up.

Derek sighs and says, "I think we've got it from here. Thanks."

Parrish takes his bag off the bed, but says, "We have to stay until you're separated, but we can wait in the other room."

"Thank _god_ ," Stiles sighs, snuggling back down behind Derek. Once the others have left, he asks Derek, "Are you okay?"

"Mortified," Derek replies. His voice low, he whispers, "And kind of…"

"Kind of what?" Stiles asks.

He's not completely surprised when Derek takes Stiles' hand and places it over Derek's hard cock. 

"Oh." Stiles squeezes Derek gently. "The EMTs are just in the other room."

"Then be quiet." Derek says, gasping when Stiles strokes down his cock.

"Maybe we should wait until I'm out," Stiles says. "You know how much getting you off turns me on."

Groaning, Derek bats Stiles' hand away from his cock. "Fine." He turns to face Stiles as best he can. "You're going to owe me so much after this."

"Yeah, right?" Stiles chuckles through a wince. "You're never letting me near your ass again, are you?"

"Not with your dick," Derek says, a chuckle rumbling through his chest. He takes a breath like he's going to say something, but then hesitates.

Curious, Stiles asks, "What?"

Derek grins as he replies, "Maybe with supervision."

Stiles laughs until he chokes on his own spit. As he's coughing, he slips out of Derek, the knot in his dick mostly deflated. "I gotta admit, I wouldn't mind coming that hard again."

Derek turns to face Stiles and kisses him. In a low voice, he says, "As long as it doesn't last three hours, I might not mind taking your knot again."

Stiles groans. "God, you should not be allowed to say things like that."

Derek pushes Stiles down onto the bed, pinning Stiles' wrists on either side of his head. "You're going to go out there and tell the EMTs to go away."

"What are you going to do?" Stiles asks with a smirk.

Derek kisses Stiles long and slow. "Wait for you to get back."

Then Derek lets Stiles go and practically shoves him out of the bed before heading toward the bathroom. Stiles whimpers as he eases boxers on over his sensitive cock, watching the way Derek's bare ass moves. It won't be _that_ long before Derek trusts him again, will it?

Stiles pulls on a pair of sweats and Derek's sweater from the day before, and then walks out of the bedroom, toward the rest of the apartment. He finds the EMTs sitting on the couch, Braeden playing something on her phone, Parrish picking at one finger with the other hand.

"Uh, hey. We're okay now," Stiles says, hoping there's not some sort of tipping etiquette involved. Really, what would be the correct dollar amount to thank someone for sticking their fingers up your ass?

Both of them stand up, and Parrish gives Stiles a wave before heading for the door. Braeden approaches Stiles and looks him square in the face, first in one eye, then the other. "You should see your doctor on Monday," she says, moving her finger in front of Stiles' face until he follows it with his eyes. "See if you can get to the root of the problem." Wagging her finger now, she insists, "No sex until your doctor clears you."

"Won't be a problem," Stiles assures her, looking down at his crotch. "I'm pretty sure my dick and I are traumatized."

Braeden scoffs. "Oh, _please_. I saw your boyfriend. No way anyone resists all that for long."

She holds up her fist, and laughing, Stiles bumps it with his own. Then Braeden takes a card out of her pocket, writes something on it, and hands it to him. It's a phone number with the name "Jordan" written under it.

"Look, I don't know if you guys are looking for a third or not," she says, straightening her bag on her shoulder. "But my partner's single and he's got a heat coming up in about a month, so…"

Ah, it was the other EMT Stiles smelled as an omega when they first arrived. "You always play matchmaker for your partner?"

"Nah," Braeden says, turning toward the door, "but the poor guy works too much, doesn't go on nearly enough dates. You two looked like you might be his types."

"A beta-passing alpha and an alpha-passing beta?" Stiles asks as they reach the door. Sarcastically, he says, "Oh, yeah. We're just everyone's type."

Braeden winks and heads out, leaving Stiles to close the door behind her. 

He sets the card Braeden gave him on the table behind the couch and then heads back toward the bedroom. "Alright, babe. Let's finish this sex marathon so we can eat. I'm fucking starving."

Derek's laid out on the bed, still stark naked, the sight of which never fails to stop Stiles short. Derek has his cock in his hand and he's stroking it slowly. Derek smiles, and Stiles' mouth waters.

"Well, not the kind of meal I was talking about," Stiles says with a grin, shedding his sweater as he crawls onto the bed. "But I can work with this."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to, you can [reblog on tumblr](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/post/103760572414/tied-derek-stiles-e-2551-words).
> 
> If you want to know more about triad verse, check out the [FAQ](http://triadverse.tumblr.com/post/86154454124/triad-verse-faq).
> 
> In this version of Omegaverse, only alphas can smell omegas in heat, and generally they don't knot unless they're smelling that scent. In the Triad Verse version, the "perfect" triad is Alpha/Beta/Omega. Stiles and Derek are an unusual primer pair (alpha male/beta male), because alpha males tend to prefer omegas and beta females.


End file.
